Mack Mackenzie
You may also be looking for Mack (S.H.I.E.L.D. trucker). ".]] Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is played by Henry Simmons. When Phil Coulson placed Daisy Johnson as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., she saw it fit to put Mackenzie in charge, instead, which the other senior agents were in unanimous agreement to. Biography Early life Mackenzie was enrolled into the 's Science and Engineering subdivision. : "Principia", season 5, episode 13. Appearances * ** Season 2 (2014-2015) ** 301. "Laws of Nature" (2015) ** 302. "Purpose in the Machine" (2015) ** 303. "A Wanted (Inhu)man" (2015) ** 304. "Devils You Know" (2015) ** 306. "Among Us Hide..." (2015) ** 307. "Chaos Theory" (2015) ** 308. "Many Heads, One Tale" (2015) ** 309. "Closure" (2015) ** 310. "Maveth" (2015) ** 311. "Bouncing Back" (2016) ** 313. "Parting Shot" (2016) ** 314. "Watchdogs" (2016) ** 316. "Paradise Lost" (2016) ** 317. "The Team" (2016) ** 318. "The Singularity" (2016) ** 319. "Failed Experiments" (2016) ** 320. "Emancipation" (2016) ** 321. "Absolution" (2016) ** 322. "Ascension" (2016) ** 401. "The Ghost" (2016) ** 402. "Meet the New Boss" (2016) ** 403. "Uprising" (2016) ** 404. "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (2016) ** 405. "Lockup" (2016) ** 406. "The Good Samaritan" (2016) ** 407. "Deals With Our Devils" (2016) ** 408. "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" (2016) ** 409. "Broken Promises" (2017) ** 410. "The Patriot" (2017) ** 411. "Wake Up" (2017) ** 412. "Hot Potato Soup" (2017) ** 413. "BOOM" (2017) ** 414. "The Man Behind the Shield" (2017) ** 415. "Self Control" (2017) ** 417. "Identity and Change" (2017) ** 418. "No Regrets" (2017) ** 419. "All the Madame's Men" (2017) ** 420. "Farewell, Cruel World!" (2017) ** 421. "The Return" (2017) ** 422. "World's End" (2017) ** 501. "Orientation Part One" (2017) ** 502. "Orientation Part Two" (2017) ** 503. "A Life Spent" (2017) ** 504. "A Life Earned" (2017) ** 505. "Rewind" (2018, flashback) ** 506. "Fun & Games" (2018) ** 507. "Together or Not at All" (2018) ** 508. "The Last Day" (2018) ** 509. "Best Laid Plans" (2018) ** 510. "Past Life" (2018) ** 511. "All the Comforts of Home" (2018) ** 512. "The Real Deal" (2018) ** 513. "Principia" (2018) ** 514. "The Devil Complex" (2018) ** 515. "Rise and Shine" (2018) ** 516. "Inside Voices" (2018) ** 517. "The Honeymoon" (2018) ** 518. "All Roads Lead..." (2018) ** 519. "Option Two" (2018) ** 520. "The One Who Will Save Us All" (2018) ** 521. "The Force of Gravity" (2018) ** 522. "The End" (2018) ** 601. "Missing Pieces" (2019) ** 602. "Window of Opportunity" (2019) ** 604. "Code Yellow" (2019) ** 605. "The Other Thing" (2019) ** 606. "Inescapable" (2019) ** 607. "Toldja" (2019) ** 608. "Collision Course Part One" (2019) ** 609. "Collision Course Part Two" (2019) ** 610. "Leap" (2019) ** 611. "From the Ashes" (2019) ** 612. "The Sign" (2019) ** 613. "New Life" (2019) * ** 103. "Progress" (2016) Total appearances: 96. Mentions * ** 315. "Spacetime" (2016) * ** 101. "Vendetta" (2016) ** 106. "Justicia" (2016) References Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Spirit of Vengeance hosts